mycenacavefandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Pets
Ар Creating a custom pet is a feature of Mycena Cave. They are one-of-a-kind pets that are conceptualized by a user, and then drawn out by one of the site artists. They vary in price, with heavy, complicated edits and rarer species costing more. Custom Ordering Normal custom ordering opened on February 1st, 2014. If you are unsure about the final price of your custom, you are welcome to contact Myla (#3) or Plasma (#224) for a price check or a quote. The official custom pricing guide can be found here. An official price quote will always be honored by the accepting artist, so long as no changes that would alter the price of a custom have been made following that quote. In this form you can select and specify: *Artist (at least one 'green' or available artist must be selected) *Species (Cat, Dog, or Fox Ineki; Drasilis, River or Sea Kelph) *Pose (Upright or Active, if Ineki or Drasilis) *Coat Name *Line Edits (there is a 6 PP maximum on the edit queue) *Reference Paragraph The reference paragraph is probably the most important out of all of this. It lets the artist who is doing your custom know what you are thinking of for your custom. It also allows you to link reference images, any mock ups you might have, and any details you'd like to share that would be useful. If you're ordering a custom for someone else, you have two options. Your first option is sending them Paw Prints, which can be purchased for USD at a 1 Paw Print : $5 USD. This is the preferred method. You can also go through the custom queue, but the custom will be delivered to your account and cannot be traded for 60 days after delivery. Editing Orders or Pre-existing Customs If you wish to change your order, click the link to view your current order in the queue at the bottom of the page and click on the 'edit order' button on the next page. All unique pets-customs and sprouts-can be sent through the edit queue (found on the same page as the custom order form under the 'Custom Edits' tab) to have their appearance altered in some way. The edit queue has a 6 PP maximum limit-any edits that would take you over this would either need to be done in steps or be sent through the custom queue. Unique Edits Policy While your pet will be unique, the concept is not. For example, buying a bumble-bee custom does not prevent others from buying bumble-bee customs, nor does it prevent Mycena Cave from making a non-custom bumble-bee pet in the future. You cannot have an exact copy of someone else's custom edit on your pet without explicit permission (and proof of it) from the person who bought the original custom. You can have the same type of edit as another person's custom. If Player A gets a custom with hooves, it is okay for any and all other players to order hooved customs. You can reuse an edit that is on another of your own custom orders. Artist Info Beside each artist's name is a link to an brief introduction to each artist where they may list some of their strengths, weaknesses and preferences (or silliness). There will be at most 6 randomized customs or coats (depending on how many they have done) that appear underneath their blurb. This also includes collaboratively done customs or coats. Premade Customs Occasionally, Mycena Cave raffles off a custom designed by an artist. As premades are created before hand, users have no say on their appearance and coat name. However, the winner of the premade custom is allowed to put it through the queue to add on additional edits. Since premade customs do not go through the custom queue, they are not subjected to the 60 day trading embargo. Opening Recreations When Mycena Cave first opened in 2013 there was a short time window when users from Digis could submit a form for a 'Custom Recreation'. The recreations cost $10 each for a maximum of two per account. However there were some extra stipulations to the customs. *Any major edits had to exist on the previous pet. *It had to be a Gen 2, Custom, or Zafrii on Digis Gallery Capricorn_Custom.png|This 'Goatfish' is a custom Ineki on Mycena Cave|link=https://www.mycenacave.com/profile/pet/1606 Nimamio_Custom.png|This 'Antique Sock Plush' is a custom Ineki on Mycena Cave|link=https://www.mycenacave.com/profile/pet/334 Brucie_Custom.png|This 'Bat Cave' is a custom Ineki on Mycena Cave|link=https://www.mycenacave.com/profile/pet/336 Customs Customs